Car Trouble
This is why you should never accept a stranger's invite to assist you, even in a crisis. On a gorgeous sunny morning in the city of Burnaby, The trees were covered in shades of gold and a huge pile of leaves slowly gathered on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, in a two story wooden house just off Parker Street was Alex, a 56 year old man that woke up to a wonderful morning. What a beautiful day, he thought, as he tiredly stumbled out of bed. Hope my car doesn’t fail me again today. It was shockingly true, his car was a lousy piece of junk that always refused to cooperate at the most important times. If you closely inspected it you would notice the tiny cracks on the windshield or the rust and dirt that gathered on the body over time because he was too lazy to clean it. After eating his breakfast, which consisted of an accident where he blindly knocked over the milk bottle on the table, he got dressed and made his way to the garage, being extremely careful on the way not to cause any more damage. Traffic that day was horrible. The roads literally became waiting parking lots. Even worse, cars only moved at a rate of one meter per five to six minutes. Alex kept honking his horn and shouting furiously, “Move goddamit, I’m going to be late for work.” It was useless. By the time he finally burst into his workplace he was two hours late and his boss was not pleased. “Where have you been?” his boss screamed at him in a harsh voice. “This is the fifth time you're late, are you looking to get fired?” “No sir, if it's fine with you I would very much like to keep this job, thank you.” Alex muttered timidly. “Ok, fine, but one more lateness or absence and you will have to go.” His boss mucked him and wandered off. Thank god, Alex thought in relief. Something was actually going right in his life for once. Until things took a turn for the worst. It was when he was halfway home that his car died completely. It started when he reached in the glove compartment for a bottle of ice cold water. As he was reaching over, he heard the dreaded noise of the engine sputtering to a grinding halt. He moaned with distress and quickly stepped on the brakes, his mind panicking. The car glided to a stop on the side of the road. Once he was sure the car wasn’t moving, he opened the driver left door and stepped onto the road, being careful to watch for any traffic. He was stranded! Having nothing on him, he decided to wait by the side of the road and attempt to flag down a passing vehicle. It was extremely tiresome. The sun’s rays felt like lava in a volcano. The first few cars that went by refused to pull over. Then you had the milk drinkers, people who stopped just to see what was happening, with no intention of helping. All hope had been lost when he finally hit a jackpot. At a first glance the car was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a light ocean blue four door Ford that had stopped in front of him. His eyes then sharply scanned the driver. He couldn’t resist and bursted into laughter at the sight of the man’s appearance. The man was dressed like one of these cowboys from the wild west, with a dark brown shirt and light grey pants. A bright blood red hat was sitting comfortably on his large bold head. His twinkling eyes had a twisted savage look on them. The man introduced himself as Jake and told Alex that he could give him a ride home. Having no choice and every muscle aching in his body, he gladly accepted the offer. As he was climbing into the passenger seat he could have sworn he heard someone crying softly. It was hard to pinpoint exactly where the noise was coming from, but he figured the source was in the trunk behind him. He felt a sense of sheer dread. Something just seemed shady and evil about this guy. Unfortunately, he wanted to desperately return home so he decided to take a risk and trust the guy. Jake cheerfully started the engine of his Ford and the two of them drove off. No one ever saw them again and anyone who have attempted to trace them through the police database was unsuccessful. It's like they drove off the face of the earth. Oh, yes, you might be wondering who wrote this story? Well, I’m a law enforcement officer that was involved in solving this strange case. The case was eventually declared a mysterious disappearance and has been closed from discussion infinitely. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense